dragonballztcgfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ally
Can allies use the AT on defense when your main personality is at no more than one stage above zero? I know they can on offense when leading an attack, but do I reference my MP on defense at all times or can I choose an ally in play to use they power level when referencing the AT? AugurAuger (talk) 20:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC)AugurAuger Response You will reference the AT using the power level of whichever personality is performing your action. If you are not performing an action, you will use your MP's power level by default. This means that most of the time you will use your MP when calculating damage done to you. Usually if you use an ally to make a defensive action, you will be stopping the attack and won't have to calculate damage in the first place. Let's say your MP is at 0 and you've got an ally in play. Your opponent performs an attack, and you play Time is a Warrior's Tool to stop it. Your opponent plays Heroic Energy Sphere to cancel the effects of your block. The attack is successful, and because you are assumed to perform actions with your MP unless you say otherwise, you calculate the AT of that attack using your MP (he's at 0, so you're in A). Now consider the same scenario, but when you play Time is a Warrior's Tool, you declare that your '''ally '''is performing that defensive action (keep in mind that you have to announce this decision before your opponent reveals he has Heroic Energy Sphere). After your opponent cancels the effects of the block, you will use your ally's power level for the AT because the ally is the personality that performed an action in that phase. To summarize: No, in almost all cases you cannot just use your ally's power levels to calculate damage of attacks that hit you. However, if you use an ally to perform a defensive action and then for some reason need to reference the power level of the "defending personality" (keep in mind that most immediate effects that reference this look at the defending personality - your MP by default - '''before '''you declare which personality will be attempting to block) or lookup damage on the AT, you will use the power level of the personality that performed your defensive action. Also, see this line in this Wiki Page from the section "Allies in Combat": You may only use the Power Level of an Ally when referencing the Attack Table if that Ally is performing an action (whether an attacking action or a defending action). Hope this helps! JamesStadtmiller (talk) 14:02, May 11, 2015 (UTC) My MP is at 0 stages. If an unstoppable attack is performed against me that uses the AT (saiyan grab is particularly interesting, red power rush, etc.) and I use an action with my ally to block with an appropriate blocking card, which personality will be referenced on the AT? *Red Power Rush is played while at 3 anger, and my MP is at 0. What happens if I use Guldo's effect, or just a physical block with Guldo using the action? Who is referenced on the AT? *If the MP defending Saiyain Grab is at 0, and the defending ally is higher power level than the attacker only when using an action, can Saiyan Grab actually be stopped by this action? **What about Time is a Warrior's Tool played earlier in the combat using this same ally more powerful than the attacker? If it isn't stopped, who is referenced on the AT? These are deep and interesting questions that have scarce potential to be played, but do have significant ramifications. Saiyan Grab is a nice one. As always, thanks for taking the time and answering these tough questions. If the rulings you guys provide are upheld by organized play and panini, will you be appending the appropriate sections of the wiki? Particularly difficult interaction in magic oracle texts and rulings are usually attached mentioned in the appropriate card's pages. And these types of rulings are difficult to find. Upkeeping the wiki is a tough task if deep interactions like this need to be done for every card with these effects. AugurAuger (talk) 20:44, May 11, 2015 (UTC)AugurAuger If you use an ally to perform a defensive action against an unstoppable attack, then you will use the ally's power level when referencing the AT. Saiyan Grab is a bit more interesting. "The defending personality" is referenced as an immediate effect of the attack, and therefore it would activate before the opponent has a chance to use a block (and declare which personality will be performing that action). Based on how DBZ effects work, this is a "check for some condition, it is true, now the attack is unblockable and will continue to be unblockable for the remainder of the phase" and not "this attack is unblockable as long as the defending personality is weaker than the attacking personality". However, this is definitely worth sending in an email to Panini for confirmation. I'll get on that. Yeah, any time we get a response from Panini or get any official rulings, we keep any of the relevant card pages updated so people will be able to quickly find answers to specific cards and interactions by referencing the wiki. It's a bit of work, but it provides a huge benefit to the community. JamesStadtmiller (talk) 03:21, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I've updated the Saiyan Grab page with the ruling I just received from Richie. You cannot use an ally to keep Saiyan Grab from becoming unblockable.JamesStadtmiller (talk) 18:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC)